1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hinge assemblies and, more particularly, to a hinge assembly for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are gradually replacing conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices because LCD devices have excellent display quality and are thinner and lighter than CRT devices. A tilt angle of a LCD panel of the LCD device can be adjusted via a typical hinge.
The typical hinge includes a shaft, a first stand, a second stand, a cam, a cam follower, a plurality of flat washers, and a screw. The shaft extends through the first stand, the cam, the cam follower, a second stand, a plurality of flat washers, and engages with the screw. The cam defines a plurality of peaks, and the cam follower defines a plurality of valleys corresponding to the peaks of the cam. The cam is fixed to the first stand, and the cam follower is fixed to the second stand. The first stand is connected to the LCD panel. The cam can rotate together with the first stand, so that the peaks of the cam engage in the valleys of the cam follower. Therefore, the LCD panel can be positioned.
However, the valleys of the cam follower are difficult to machine because the valleys need an appropriate depth corresponding to the peaks of the cam. Furthermore, the cam follower is delicate, so it can be easily broken in a punching process.
Therefore, a hinge assembly which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.